Scooby-Doo Character Reference Guide: Part 1
Scooby-Doo Character Reference Guide: Part 1 is the first of two reference guides printed by Hanna-Barbera Classics, Inc. for employees of Hanna-Barbera Studios. Contents The book is broken up into four sections: The Characters, The Show, Facts and Trivia and Show Synopses. The Characters Each character received a detailed profile with general information (Name, Address, Phone Number, Age, Height, Weight), as well as other trivia bits like Favorite Phrases, Friends and Heroes. An additional "Character Summary" for each character followed the profiles, which presented further information in a more casual manner. The Mystery Machine is the only "character" to have a summary, but no profile. Other characters appearing are (in order of profile): * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley * Deputy Dusty * Yabba-Doo * Scooby-Dum * Scooby-Dee * Vincent Van Ghoul * Flim-Flam * Weerd & Bogel * Red Herring The Show This section provided a detailed history and timeline of the franchise, followed by a series of "Fact Sheets" for each series that had been released at the time. Facts and Trivia This section presented forty five trivia questions and answers, information on Licensing and Merchandising, lyrics to each theme song, fast facts (episode count, length, etc.) on each series, a "Ghoul Tally" grouping franchise villains by type and a list of the voice cast used throughout the franchise. Show Synopses This section presented synopses for each episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and The New Scooby-Doo Movies. The remaining series synopses are continued in Part II. Notes/trivia * At the time of the book's writing, the most recent Scooby-Doo production was 1993's Arabian Nights. * The original series press release is stated to have read: Ghostly tales of the supernatural create thrills for "Scooby Doo, Where Are You!" Scooby, a giant-sized but not too brave dog, is the mascot to a group of high school students - two boys and two girls who are fascinated by the mysterious and the occult. They have formed a club called Mystery Inc., which seeks out and finds mystery and suspense, thrills and harrowing adventures in almost every situation...deserted mansions, ghost towns, museums and burial grounds. Although each half-hour adventure presents a real mystery, the end result is broad comedy with more laughs than chills and more fun than fear. * Prior to the use of the theme song, the first two episodes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! are said to have an opening with a "shaky, quaky Shaggy voice-over calling out 'Scooby-Doo, Where are you?', followed by Scooby's response, 'Who, me?'" * Since William Hanna and Joseph Barbera were not members of the music union, it is said that they used the pseudonyms Denby Williams and Joseph Roland for their writing credits on the theme song for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the character profiles: ** Scooby-Doo is said to live in a doghouse behind Shaggy's home, which is said to be located at 224 Maple Street, Coolsville. Additionally, Daphne's address is given as 9000 Easy Street, Coolsville, Fred's is 123 Tuna Lane, Coolsville and Velma's is 316 Circle Drive, Coolsville. ** The gang's heroes are listed as: *** Jerry Garcia and Jerry Seinfeld (Shaggy) *** Cindy Crawford and Angela Lansbury (Daphne) *** Harrison Ford, Troy Aikman and Michael Crichton (Fred) *** Dr. Mae Jemison and Jodie Foster (Velma) ** Daphne's marital status is given as, "Single, but may be betrothed to Fred". ** Fred's ascot is said to be red. ** Despite Weerd & Bogel's heights said to be "hard to measure since they are ghosts", their weights are somehow given as 65 pounds each. ** Red Herring's heroes are listed as Darth Vader and the cast of Married...with Children. * Shaggy's character summary states that he carries a soup spoon in his back pocket as a symbol of his continuing appetite for food and lists "you buzzed" as one of his commonly used phrases. * In Daphne's character summary, it is stated that the gang is able to use such equipment as the Mystery Machine, boats, wireless radios and other devices, thanks to her father's wealth. * The gang's "favorite hangouts" in each series are listed as Malt Shop (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!), Sam's Pizza (The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show), Louie's Pizza Parlor (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) and Fatty's (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo). It is unknown why Louie's Pizza Palace is referred to as Louie's Pizza Parlor, a location which doesn't appear until 2002, in a novel in the Scooby-Doo Mysteries series. * Scooby-Dum is said to have appeared in 20 segments, likely meaning Laff-a-Lympics was included as canon. * According to this guide, Scooby Snacks are produced at the Scooby Snack Factory, as presented in Wanted Cheddar Alive from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * Fred is stated as having become a mystery novelist and Velma a research scientist for NASA at the time that Daphne returned to the franchise. * The "Ghoul Tally" lists Boris Kreepoff as a demon, Mano Tiki Tia and Red Skull as ghosts, refers to the Ghost Witch of Old Salem as just Melissa Wilcox (an alternate spelling for Milissa Wilcox) and spells Nekara as Nekera. }} Category:Novels